This invention relates to a connector for use in connecting a connection object such as a flexible printed circuit board (FPC) or a flexible flat cable (FFC).
Referring to FIG. 1, an existing connector of the type will be described. The connector 110 illustrated in the figure comprises a housing 20 to be mounted to a board (not shown) of an electronic apparatus, and a slider 30 to be inserted into the housing 20 to fix a connection object 50, such as a FPC or a FFC (hereinafter will collectively be referred to as a flexible member) when the connection object 50 is inserted into a coupling portion 23 of the connector 110. A contact 21 is press-fitted into the housing 20. The contact 21 has a supporting portion 21c press-fitted into and supported by the housing 20, first and second branched parts 21a and 21b as upper and lower parts extending from the supporting portion 21c into the coupling portion 23, and a terminal portion 21d extending rearward from the supporting portion 21c to be connected to the board.
After the connection object 50 is inserted into the coupling portion 23 of the housing 20, the slider 30 is inserted into the housing 20. At this time, the slider 30 is urged or biased downward by a spring force of the first part 21a to bring the connection object 50 into press contact with the second part 21b. Thus, the connection object 50 is electrically connected via the contact 21 to the board on which the connector 110 is mounted.
However, a holding force for holding the connection object 50 depends or relies solely on a clamping action by the slider 30 and the first part 21a and is therefore small. Accordingly, if the connection object 50 is applied with a load, the connection object 50 is easily released from the connector 110.